Julie Teeger
'Julie Teeger '''es la hija de la ayudante de Adrian Monk, Natalie. Su padre fue el piloto de aviones de guerra Mitch Teeger. Historia Infancia Julie Teeger nació en el año 1992. Fue bautizada con el nombre de la tía de su padre (la admiraba porque era valiente y compasiva, y prácticamente le había criado cuando niño). Natalie pensó que el nombre le quedaba muy bien. En 1998, Julie perdió a su padre, quien murió en Kosovo, derribado por fuego enemigo. Durante su niñez tuvó un carpín dorado como mascota: el Sr. Henry. En realidad, eran varios peces distintos, que su madre Natalie iba cambiando a medida que el anterior moría. De esta forma no se arriesgaba a que su hija se disgustara. Adolescencia Julie Teeger conoció a Adrian Monk en el año 2005. Al principio no sabía muy bien cómo afrontar las manías del detective, pero le cautivaban sus habilidades deductivas. Finalmente, fue cogiendo confianza con él (en Halloween de 2005, incluso fue con él a hacer "truco o trato"). En varias ocasiones, Julie se vio envuelta en investigaciones criminales. En 2006, participó en un desfile de moda del diseñador de moda Julian Hodge. Más tarde, se descubriría que Hodge era un asesino. En otras ocasiones, fue Julie la que pidió a Monk que la ayudara: a principios de 2006, le pidió que le ayudase a encontrar al asesino del perro del parque de bomberos, Sparky. A finales del mismo año, volvería a contratarle, esta vez para descubrir al culpable de la muerte de su entrenadora de baloncesto. En 2007 se vio obligada a elegir entre su novio actual, Tim, y un as del fútbol que estaba interesado en ella. Finalmente se dio cuenta de cuál de los dos era el apropiado para ella, y siguió su relación con Tim. En 2008, cuando ya tenía dieciséis años, se sacó el carné de conducir. En 2009, tomó parte en un musical profesional en San Francisco. Uno de los críticos la tildó de "olvidable", pero posteriormente Monk descubrió que Hannigan era un asesino, y que nunca había llegado a ver la actuación de Julie. Hasta 2009, estudió en el instituto Ashton. En 2010, asistió a la Universidad de Berkeley para estudiar artes escénicas. Apariciones ''Monk *El sr. Monk y la pista falsa *El sr. Monk y el atasco *El sr. Monk y las elecciones *El sr. Monk y el niño *El sr. Monk y el otro detective *El sr. Monk vuelve a casa *El sr. Monk se queda en cama *El sr. Monk va de boda *El sr. Monk y el Santa secreto *El sr. Monk va a un desfile de moda *El sr. Monk y el astronauta *El sr. Monk y el gran partido *El sr. Monk se encuentra con su padre *El sr. Monk y el leproso *El sr. Monk hace un amigo *El sr. Monk y el hombre requetemuerto *El sr. Monk habla de sexo *El sr. Monk y el temerario *El sr. Monk y el hombre que disparó a Papá Noel *El sr. Monk y las tres Julies *El sr. Monk y el genio *El sr. Monk y el milagro *El sr. Monk y el crítico *El sr. Monk y el fin Novelas *''Mr. Monk goes to the firehouse'' *''Mr. Monk goes to Hawaii'' *''Mr. Monk and the blue flu'' *''Mr. Monk and the two assistants'' *''Mr. Monk goes to Germany'' *''Mr. Monk and the dirty cop'' *''Mr. Monk in Trouble'' *''Mr. Monk is cleaned out'' *''Mr. Monk on the road'' *''Mr. Monk on patrol'' *''Mr. Monk is a mess'' *''Mr. Monk gets even'' *''Mr. Monk helps himself'' *''Mr. Monk gets on board'' *''Mr. Monk is open for business'' *''Mr. Monk and the new lieutenant'' Otros idiomas *Inglés Categoría:Personajes